The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
A typical multi-speed, dual clutch transmission uses a combination of two friction clutches and several dog clutch/synchronizers to achieve a plurality of forward and reverse gear or speed ratios, a Neutral, and a Park. Selection of speed ratios is typically accomplished by engaging a shift lever or other driver interface device that is connected by a shifting cable or other mechanical connection to the transmission. Alternatively, the selection of speed ratios may be controlled by an electronic transmission range selection (ETRS) system, also known as a “shift by wire” system. In an ETRS system, selection of speed ratios is accomplished through electronic signals communicated between the driver interface device and the transmission. The ETRS system reduces mechanical components, increases instrument panel space, enhances styling options, and eliminates the possibility of shifter cable misalignment with the transmission range selection levers. Accordingly, there is room in the art for a hydraulic control system having an internal ETRS system to control out-of-Park and return to Park functions in a dual clutch transmission.